


【真幸】红色兜裆布（散装车）

by Moowan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moowan/pseuds/Moowan
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 3





	【真幸】红色兜裆布（散装车）

真田穿着火红的兜裆布在镜头前面摆着pose，幸村站在一边心焦得连站都站不住，眼前全是兜裆布被风吹起来之后下面鼓鼓的画面。只等那头喊了“收工”，拉着真田进了更衣室就把人按在墙上急切地吻了上去。他一手攀着真田的脖子，一手抚过小麦色的胸肌，连半分钟都舍不得停留就往下面伸去，想要把腰上的东西扯下来。  
然而他越是心急就越是扯不开，连亲吻都急躁得像是在敷衍，这该死的东西到底要怎么脱？！  
真田看幸村着急的样子忍不住地想笑，可就是不帮他解开，然后就被气急败坏的幸村咬了奶子。幸村瞪了他一眼跪到地上，一掀写着风林火山的布条，直接含住了在布料下鼓起来的顶端。  
“嘶…”真田道吸一口气，这小母猫真是……居然急成这样。  
幸村专心地用唾液润湿了整个鼓起来的部分，湿答答的布料紧贴着皮肤，勾勒出雄伟的形状。灵活的舌尖描摹过柱身和伞盖的形状，在沿着顶端的沟壑划过时故意用了些力道，便听到真田一声舒服的闷哼。  
布料下的性器在他的舔弄下很快挺立起来，撑得布料都变了形状，幸村急不可耐地想要感受它的雄伟，手指从边上努力扒开一条缝，终于让它从该死的兜裆布松垮的缝隙里探出头来。幸村更加欣喜地长大了嘴巴含住了巨龙的头部，用舌尖扫过敏感的顶端，故意发出满足的吮吸声，一双眼睛委屈巴巴地直往真田脸上瞟。  
真田哪受得住这个，只是被小母猫舔着龟头就已经快要让他爽得飞升了，更何况他还用这么勾人的眼神看着自己。他三下五除二就把兜裆布解开扔在了一边，庞然大物一下子拍在幸村脸上。幸村把它捧到脸前很快把整个柱身都舔得挂满了自己的津液，然后几番吞吐直接让它顶到了最深处。他大张着嘴巴，让喉间一下一下地收紧，真田喘着粗气，直接反手在墙壁抓出五道指甲印。太爽了，太爽了！他按住幸村的后脑使劲捅了几下连忙抽了出来，他可不想就这么被上面这张小嘴吸到射精。  
真田在旁边的椅子上躺下，粗壮的阴茎直直地立成一根柱子，幸村迫不及待地脱下自己的裤子，反着趴在真田身上，继续舔着已经冒出前液的龟头，让真田帮自己润湿后穴。真田简单地舔弄了一番，幸村就迫不及待地爬了起来，重新跨在真田身上，对准阴茎坐了上去。巨物毫无阻碍地连根没入，幸村立即发出一声满足的呻吟。他两手撑在真田胸口上，前后扭动着屁股，半阖着双眼感受着被填满的快感。真田也不会让自己陷入被动，他调动腰腹结实的肌肉开始了他的冲撞。  
酥麻的快感很快传来，幸村的眼神渐渐迷茫，刚才还只是喘息的声音开始夹杂起细软的呻吟。撑着身体的两条胳膊也越发地绵软，真田使劲一发力便跌倒在真田怀里。幸村攀着真田的肩膀去找他的嘴唇索吻，一声声呻吟从两人交缠的唇齿间溢出，随着身下动作的加剧越发难以克制。  
又窄又小的更衣凳让真田顿感无法施展，所幸抱着幸村站了起来，让他挂在自己身上继续让性器在小穴里冲撞。幸村紧搂着他的脖颈，不住的喘息离他的耳畔更加贴近，“真田…肏死我吧、肏死我吧！啊~~~”故意勾引的声音变成真正的呻吟，幸村又不敢真的叫出声，只能收紧了嗓子，发出像是母猫发情时候的声音。真田把幸村按在墙上冲撞得更加卖力，让这只欲求不满的小母猫好好地被满足。  
两个人足足在更衣室里折腾了两个小时才结束战斗，剩下的就留着回家再继续了。


End file.
